The Demon's Vendetta
by fanficfanatic89
Summary: Naruto was taken away after he was born and was in prison his whole life and didn't even know it was a prison for demons. When he escapes to the Hidden Leaf Village he finds out that everything was a lie.Now he wants revenge...NarutoxHinata Cursing
1. The Prologue

**Hello Everyone. This is the PROLOGUE of the beginning of The Demon's Vendetta. It's of course, NarutoxHinata and It's going to be a great, I PROMISE. Everyone knows that the story of how the Demon got sealed into Naruto is unknown soooooo I had to basically make it up. I know some people have their theories but I DON'T CARE it's my story. Anyway, I hope you like it. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

**October 10th**  
The air was filled with panic and riot as the Leaf Village was being destroyed by the Kyubi. Screams and cries were heard by the neighboring towns and madness had taken over the weak.

"Sir, what is our next move"? One of Minato's shinobi asked with panic in his voice.

The Fourth Hokage, Minato was trying to keep everything together as he watched his shinobi being torn to shreds with one swipe of the Demon's right claw.

He thought, "Damn, why today I have to get back to Naruto."

"Send squad 32, 54, and 23 to fight off the demon", Minato commanded trying to hold back his fear.

Suddenly, a loud screech of The Kyubi was heard across the Leaf Village sending more people into a panic. Minato knew it was a time for action. He summoned the Toad Sage, Gamabunta. Gamabunta stood mighty and tall against the Fox as a showdown was about to begin. The Kyubi let out another screech signaling the fight to begin. Gambunta leaped toward the Demon Fox using toad blade cut to behead the Kyubi. As Gamabunta's dasu sword touched the Demon's body not a scratch was laid on him. Noticing this the toad sage quickly retreated before the Kyubi was about to attack him. Nearly escaping the Demon's attack Gamabunta was cut badly by just one hit. Again, Gamabunta attacked using Water Style: Liquid Bullet he let out more than 50 continuous bullets at the Demon Fox but it seemed not to have affected him. While close to the Kyubi, Minato realized that the Nine-Tails was being controlled by Madara Uchiha, and Uchiha was predicting his every move, Minato had to defeat the demon.

As the fight continued on Minato thought, "Gamabunta can't hold out much longer".

As Gamabunta retreated back again breathing heavily with scratches and burns on his body he knew that if it continued he would be defeated. Looking over at the Demon it seemed some attacks by Gamabunta did have an effect.  
Minato said, "Gamabunta, we are going to hit The Kyubi one more time to get close to him…I'm going to use the reaper death sealing jutsu."

Gamabunta looked up at Minato in fear knowing the extent of damage that attack could do. But, he didn't argue with his decision knowing that a brave and heroic ninja was fighting alongside him.  
Gamabunta leaped again with his sword making the Demon Fox weak enough for the sealing Jutsu to begin.

Minato began the hand signs and said," Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal".

Once called upon, the death god hovered behind Minato and inserted its arm into his soul. Being closer to the Kyubi, Minato grasped the Demon Fox; the demon's body felt hot to touch minato's hands was being burned. The death god's arm extended from his chest and grabbed the soul of the Kyubi, immobilizing him. Luckily, Minato was quick enough so that the Death God was grasping on to a clone instead of him. As the seal was completing Minato knew the clone was only a temporary container for the Demon fox's soul. Knowing he couldn't contain it within himself he needed another vessel to hold this power. Rushing to his aid was his Sensei Jiraiya and in his arms was Minato's child Naruto. Minato smiled as he looked into the teary eyes of Naruto who was screaming at the top of his lungs. He reached out and touched him calming his down a little. Minato knew if there was one child who could hold this cruel burden it was his own child.

Minato looked over at Jiraiya and asked, "How is Kushina doing"?

Jiraiya lowered his head letting Minato know that she didn't make it through. Tears' starting to come down Minato eyes knowing his dear wife was dead and soon he would be too. But, He still had to conceal to demon with his child.

Minato looked over at Jiraiya and said, "I'm going to seal the demon in Naruto".

Jiraiya was shocked by this and pleaded, "No, he's just a child let me have this burden".

Minato weakly replied, "Jiraiya, your strength can't overcome your age and Konoha needs the key to defeating anything in the future".

Jiraiya thought, "The future?"

Jiraiya placed Naruto down and with little strength Minato transferred the demon's soul and sealed the demon into Naruto leaving a swirl around his belly button. When Minato sealed the Nine-Tails within Naruto, he split its chakra in two, the Yin and Yang. Minato sealed the Yang half within Naruto with the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, and sealed the Yin half with the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, thus making it inaccessible to Naruto. He left Jiraiya the key to the seal that kept the Nine-Tails sealed within Naruto, to be used to strengthen it whenever it began to weaken. As a final safety measure, he left an imprint of himself within Naruto's subconscious that would react whenever the seal was on the verge of breaking. This imprint could watch Naruto grow up and had the one-time ability of returning the seal to its original strength. Villagers started to surround their dying Hokage as they were filled with tears.

Minato asked, "Everyone, view Naruto as a hero who had helped to stop the Nine Tails and treat him with respect that you would show any other Shinobi."

Minato coughed up a little bit of blood and With Minato last dying words he looked over at Naruto and said, "You would be a great Shinobi one day".

The act cost Minato his life, and he died as the village's greatest hero. With Minato's death, Hiruzen was forced to resume his position as Hokage, due to Minato not being able to choose his successor. A week later, He made a decree that forbade the villagers from speaking aloud that Naruto was the container of the Nine-Tails. The Third Hokage felt that it was best that nobody knew that he was related to the Fourth Hokage changing his last name from Namikaze to Uzumaki after his Mother. Though some people obeyed Minato last dying wish to respect Naruto others shunned him for being the child who held the demon that destroyed their homes and killed their Hokage leaving the 3rd Hokage not knowing who could take care of this child. During re-construction of the village and little soldiers to help the 3rd Hokage was approached by a man wearing a black robe with a red flowered print, he had a Venus-fly trap-like in appearance. His main body is split into two halves, both light and dark. He appeared to be traveling alone. Recognizing this cloth the 3rd knew it was the Akatsuki.

The 3rd quickly took a stance and said, "What are you doing here, Akatsuki"?

The Akatsuki man gave an evil smirk and said "I'm here to take the Demon child".

The 3rd thought, "He must be quick to if he entered this village unnoticed".

His eyes pierce through the 3rd Hokage with one glance.

The 3rd asked, "And how did you know that there was a demon child in this village their profiles are top secret".

The Akatsuki member shifted his weight and said, "It seems that there are some villagers who would rather see that kid dead then in this village".

The 3rd yelled, "I would Neve-".

Before he finished in a flash the Akatsuki member was behind him with a knife to his throat".

The Akatsuki member said, "You have two options, I'll kill you, destroy your village or what's left of it anyway and take the child…or you hand over the child and tell the Village that the he died".

The 3rd was silent, he gulped and his Adam's apple bobbed against the edge of the blade.

He thought, "They wouldn't kill Naruto just yet and I could deal with the Akatsuki another day".

The 3rd Akatsuki said, "Fine, I'll hand over Naruto but we will make the exchange during night fall".

The Akatsuki released his grip and agreed to meet back at night.

When he was about to leave the Akatsuki member said, "Oh, and if you try anything funny, I'll be forced to kill you".

He took off into the forest and waited until nightfall.

**8 hours later…**  
It was 2:00 a.m. and the 3rd entered the forest wearing a dark robe covering his face and holding Naruto in his arms keeping him quiet. He met up with The Akatsuki member and handed over Naruto.

The 3rd pleaded, "Be careful with him".

The Akatsuki member laughed and said, "Yeah, yeah, the kid will be safe".

The Akatsuki member fled into the night and the next morning the 3rd Hokage pronounce Naruto Uzumaki dying unexpectantly with unknown reasons. Some cried over hearing this news as other cheered that the demon boy was dead and they could have peace.

While going back into his office the 3rd Hokage asked himself, "What have I done?"

**…And now the story begins…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. This is the first chapter of the story. I hope you like it as much as I did typing it. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**  
"You worthless brat", the guardsmen yelled.

He was holding up a young 6 year old Naruto by the collar who was trying to break free of his grip. Naruto twisted to look at the man and spit in his face.

Naruto laughed and said, "Put me down, old man"!

The man gnarled and raised a fist toward Naruto, he yelled, "Why you little-".

Naruto tightened his body for the impacted but luckily Zetsu came to his aid.

Zetsu said, "Put the boy down".

The Guardsman lowered Naruto down and said, "But sir, this little brat threw stink bombs at the guardsman".

Naruto laughed at his own practical joke and the guardsman shot him an evil glare.

Zetsu folded his arms and said, "You hurt the inmates and you'll have to deal with the consequences."

The Guardsman knew what that meant and said, "I'm sorry sir for bothering you with this".

Zetsu nodded his head and the guardsman turned to walk out the door. While the guard was walking out the door Naruto stock his tongue out at him. The Guard forcefully tugged Naruto back out the door and back into his holding cell. The cell doors slammed and the guard walked away.

Naruto yelled out as he was leaving, "stupid guard".

The Guard snarled but kept walking. Naruto sat back against the jail cell bars with his arms folded. He looked over at the bunk beds and saw his roommate who was just about his age sitting on the edge of the bottom bunk kicking his legs out. His roommate had red hair and very pale skin; around his eyes were dark circles and no eyebrows were on his face. Naruto also noticed the symbol "love" tattooed on his forehead.

Naruto said, "I thought the prank was funny and Zetsu agreed with me. Zetsu's always nice to me".

Naruto spoke but the red haired kicked kept kicking out his legs ignoring him and holding tightly his teddy bear.

Naruto looked away and said, "You've been here a week and still haven't spoken a word".

He continued not to speak a word to Naruto. Naruto turned away from him and huffed.

Suddenly, tears and sniffles were coming from the red haired kid. Naruto turned slightly toward him.

The red haired kid said, "Why am I here, I didn't mean to do it!?"

Naruto didn't know how to answer. It was just Naruto's home to him.

The red haired kid looked at Naruto with teary eyes and said, "I have nobody they all hate me because of this demon".

Naruto looked confused and thought, "Demon, what does he mean?"

Naruto knew that sometimes the guards would talk about demons but he didn't understand what they meant.

The red haired kid sniffled and said, "You don't know what I mean…If you knew what was inside me, you would probably hate me too".

Naruto was still confused but said, "Hey, I don't hate people without knowing them first. So far, you seem like a nice person".

The red haired wiped his eyes and stared at the grin of this blonde haired kid. It made him feel happy someone was actually speaking to him.

The red haired kid said, "Well, I'm Gaara…who are you"?

Naruto pointed to himself and said, "I'm inmate number 03-592".

Gaara giggled and said, "That's just the name they give you, what's your real name"?

Naruto looked confused and said, "That's my name and what Zetsu calls me".

Gaara got confused and said, "You don't have a name? What village did you come from? I came from the Sand Village in the fire nation.

Naruto said, "Village, what do you mean…I live here"?

Gaara got off the bed and said, "You had to be born in somewhere".

Naruto rubbed his head and said, "I've been here my whole life, I've been watched over by Zetsu and the Guardsmen".

Naruto started to yawn making his stripped shirt rise a little. Gaara was shocked when he noticed the swirl on his stomach. Gaara came closer to him and observed it. Noticing this Naruto pushed him away.

Naruto said, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Gaara backed away and said, "You have the symbol too…The marks of the demon".

Naruto lifted his shirt and said, "This thing? It's a birth mark or something."

Gaara explained, "No, that symbol means that what you have inside you is a demon".

Naruto got angry by this statement and raised up toward his he said, "You're crazy, I'm not any sort of demon".

Gaara backed away in shock and said, "You're not alone, there's other people in here with symbols on them".

Naruto ignored him and folded his arms.

Gaara argued, "Can't you see these people aren't good and if we stay here something bad will happen".

Naruto replied," The Guards are mean but Zetsu is nice. He's a good person. I mean, sometimes he's an angry person always serious but others he's really nice it's just his appearance that makes him seem mean."

Gaara rolled his eyes and said, "Believe what you want but one day I'm breaking out of here".

Naruto sat back down and ask, "Well, since we're here tell me about how you got here".

Gaara sat down across from him and told Naruto the story about the sand village and the demon and how everyone was trying to kill him because of it. Naruto was shocked at this and a little frightened at what Gaara could do.

Gaara took out his hand and said, "See".

Suddenly, grains of sand started to form in Gaara's right hand. Naruto's eyes widened at this.

Naruto said, "Well, I must not be a demon I can't do anything like that".

Gaara pointed to Naruto's face and said, "What about your whisker lines".

Naruto replied, "Those were always there".

Naruto and Gaara talked more and more that whole night. They even laughed a couple times during nightfall which made a few guardsmen angry. Naruto told Gaara all about his life there and some secrets only he knew. Some of Naruto's happiness started to rub off on Gaara. Gaara started calling Naruto "whiskers" for his nickname.

Gaara said, "Whiskers, Nobody ever was this nice to someone like me".

Naruto smiled and said, "Well, you're safe here with me."

Gaara started frowning and in a somewhat whisper said, "I'm really going to break out of here, "whiskers".

There was silence for a second and Naruto said, "We should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow we get up early for our examinations".

Naruto climbed to top bunk and Gaara got the lower one. They said there goodnights.

**The Next Morning…**  
The Guardsman tapped on their cell door waking them both up from their slumber.

He yelled up, "You two up, time for your examinations".

Naruto sat forward and yawned as the both slumped out of bed.

As Guardsmen walked them to the examination area Gaara noticed there were other children.

Naruto leaned over to Gaara and said, "They keep all the older prisoners on the other side of the building."

He was interrupted when one kid was arguing with the guard saying, "My name is Sora".

The guard yelled at him and said, "No, you are inmate number 08-837".

The guard grabbed him and dragged him away from the examination area. Gaara got frightened by this. Gaara looked across from his and saw a girl with a very scaly body. She was sobbing and scratching her skin. She looked like an experiment gone wrong.

Naruto put his hands on Gaara's shoulder and said, "Its fine, that kid always causes trouble."

The guard pointed to Gaara to come next to be weighted. Naruto pushed him forward.

The guard looked down at him with very stern eyes and said, "Who are you"?

Gaara said, "I-I'm G-G-Gaa-".

Gaara looked up at the Guard who raised an eyebrow at him.

Gaara said, "I'm inmate number 56-001".

The Guard wrote something down and said, "Okay, hop on the scale".

While Gaara was being weighted Naruto overheard two guardsmen talking.

One guard said, "I can't wait for Pain to make the decision to exterminate all these demons,half breeds, and orochimaru's little experiments".

Another guard replied, "Yeah, these freaks are starting to become a headache".

Naruto thought, "Exterminate demons."?

Gaara walked back to Naruto after he was finished and Naruto was up next. After the examinations were done testing there stamina, intelligent, and other attributes it was time to enjoy the rest of the day. Naruto introduced Gaara to some more people and even managed some time to pull a prank. At the end of the day Naruto and Gaara went back to their holding cells.

Gaara said goodnight and went back to sleep, but Naruto stayed up wondering, "What did those guards mean Pain ordering to exterminate the demons"?

**8 Years Later…**

Naruto was now 13 years old and still playing pranks on the guardsmen. Naruto and Gaara were both old enough now to be with the adult inmates. The prisoners all heard stories about the blonde menace terrorizing the guards but now they saw it in action. Gaara stayed out of Naruto's foolish pranks and was mostly trying to find a way out of the place.

Naruto sat at the lunch table with some other inmates waiting for his prank to be set into motion. The cafeteria was fairly small and the food was not in the best taste but it was all that Naruto was exposed too.

Naruto leaned over to one inmate and said, "Wait for it".

When the guards were in place Naruto released his grip on the rat he was holding letting it roam over to the guard. When the guardsman heard it squeak he started trying to stomp on it. He then bumped into another Guardsman who fell into a lunch plate of today's meat loaf surprise.

Everyone at Naruto's table started laughing and patted him on the back. One inmate yelled, "Executed perfectly boy."

Naruto smirked at his accomplishment but the guard wasn't happy about. The guard stomped over to Naruto's table glaring right at him.

He wiped the meatloaf off his face and yelled, "All of you shut up before you're executed".

They all hushed and the guardsman walked away. Naruto left the table and ran over to Gaara who was trying to listen to the guardsmen conversation.

Naruto yelled out, "Hey Gaara did you see that it was hilarious".

Gaara hushed him and said, "I didn't see it I'm trying to spy on the guards".

Naruto slumped on the floor and leaned against the wall and said, "Oh, that again".

The guardsmen walked away and Gaara sighed.

He slumped next to Naruto and said, "Nothing".

Naruto asked, "Why do you want to escape Gaara, this is our home with our friends and the stories you tell me about your "village" doesn't sound nice".

Gaara replied, "Whiskers, this isn't home and these are not your friend this are bad people and all these examinations we go through are horrible.

Naruto looked around and said, "Why are they bad, how have they harmed you?

Gaara was silent but replied, "You have no idea what's outside these wall and for eight years...I've been trapped here".

Naruto and Gaara sat silently not knowing what to say to each other.

Gaara looked over to Naruto and whispered, "I'm leaving tonight Naruto".

Naruto was surprised but Gaara was serious.

Gaara continued, "I want you to come with me and I can show you the world".

Naruto didn't know how to respond.

Over the loudspeakers the Guard announced Lunch was over.

Back in the cell Naruto said, "Gaara I can't leave it's my home".

Gaara knew that it would be too hard to change Naruto's mind so he let the conversation go.

**11:30 PM…**

Gaara whispered, "Whiskers….Whiskers wake up".

Naruto wiped his eyes and said, "Is it morning already".

Gaara said, "Be quiet, I'm about to go I just wanted to say goodbye".

Naruto sat up and said, "So you're really going to go?"

Gaara nodded his head and said, "I'll ask you one more time if you want to come"?

Gaara looked over to Naruto who was thinking about his choices.

Naruto asked, "What's it like out there again".

Gaara sat down next to him and said, "There are trees and rivers also there are mountains and a lot of food choices."

Naruto was tempted to go.

Naruto said, "Fine, I'll go with you for a while but I'm coming back here, Zetsu would understand."

Gaara smiled and said, "Fine, here's the plan".

**20 minutes later...**

Naruto fell to the ground screaming, "Ow, I think I broke my leg".

A guard walked passed and noticed Naruto screaming on the ground holding his knee.

Naruto yelled, "It really hurts".

Gaara looked at the guard and said, "You should help him".

The guard opened the gate and walked toward Naruto.

Gaara suddenly attacked with his sand technique as a giant hand made of sand grabbed the guard and slammed him into the wall.

The gaara fell to his knees and Naruto ran to grab the guards keys.

Naruto asked,"What was that"?

Gaara replied,"It was a technique I taught myself."

gaara slammed to cell doors and they got out of the holding area. The creeped down the halls trying to be unseen by the guards.

They reached the door heading toward the woods but it was locked.

Naruto said,"One of these keys have to open the door".

A guard down the hall spotted them and yelled,"You two back to your cell".

As the guard ran toward them Naruto tried to find the right key to the door.

Gaara rushed him and said,"He's coming".

Naruto couldn't find the key so gaara did another sand attack on the told Naruto to back away from the door. Naruto did as he was told and suddenly Gaara used a sand attack and busted the door down causing a huge explosion to rupture through the building.

Naruto said,"I thought you didn't want to make noise."

Suddenly, the alarm went off and guards started rushing toward where they were.

Gaara went out the door and turned back around to see Naruto just standing there.

Gaara yelled,"Let's go whiskers".

Naruto looked outside to the world he never knew existed. He was frightened by the unknown world. Gaurds came closer to them.

Gaara yelled,"We have to hurry".

Naruto took a step out the door onto the grass and ten started running into the forest with Gaara. Naruto was running for his life but still looking at everything he never knew existed.

He thought,"Why are the guards chasing us...what have we done wrong"?

Naruto and Gaara zigzaged through the woods trying get further from the guardsmen.

Suddenly a mist formed around Naruto and Gaara and they couldn't see anything.

Gaara said,"This must be the Hidden Mist technique".

Naruto asked,"What is that"?

Sudddenly shuriken sliced through the mist cutting Naruto's shoulder and left leg. Naruto fell to his knees and Gaara rushed over to help him. More Shuriken kept coming so Naruto weakly raised up from the ground and kept running with Gaara. The mist got thicker and Gaara fell to his knees.

Gaara said,"This mist is weakening my sand it's getting heavier to carry."

Suddenly a Water whip sliced through the mist wrapping gaara's right leg. Gaara couldn't release the whip's grip and Naruto rushed to his aid.

Gaara yelled,"Whiskers, you have to keep going"!

Naruto hesitated and yelled,"I'm not going without you Gaara".

Suddenly a evil laugh came throught the mist and grew closer to the them.

Gaara yelled,"Keep going whiskers,please"!

Naruto didn't know what to do and the Guards came close enough to see thier reflections in the mist.

Gaara yelled,"GO".

Naruto raised from the ground and ran further into the forest. The guards caught up with Gaara and and a a very tall and strong shinobi with a distinctive shark-like appearance he had pale blue skin, small white eyes, gill-like facial structures, and sharp triangular teeth. He gave a wicked smile at Gaara and laughed. Gaara gave him a glare and spit in his face. The shark man wiped away Gaara's spit and then struck Gaara with his Samehada. A agonizing scream rang throught the forest and Naruto knowing that his friend had died. Naruto wanted to go back for him and he felt himself getting more and more angry. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes turned the color of crimson and his whiskers became more distinct on his face. Naruto's breathing got deeper and he couldn't think straight anymore. Naruto took a deep breath calming himself down. His eyes and face returned to normal and he fell to the ground.

He looked at his hands and asked himself,"What am I"?

Naruto went to sleep in the woods hidden from the guards. He thought about what to do next and where to go but he was alone. Naruto felt like a scared little boy who just lost everything.

* * *

**Hoped you like it! Chapter 2 will be up soon but I have to write some of my other stories too soooooo I have a lot of writing to do.**


End file.
